In existing communication networks, end-users may request network-based content (e.g., text, images, audio, video, and the like) available from media content servers. Disadvantageously, however, existing media content servers may be slow and, therefore, unsuitable for high-bandwidth multimedia services (e.g., online video rentals). Furthermore, since such high-bandwidth multimedia services use a combination of content streaming and storing, end-user devices with limited storage and processing capabilities (e.g., cellular phones) cannot support many high-bandwidth multimedia services (e.g., mobile music and video downloads). Moreover, existing multimedia storage solutions do not provide back-up services for storing end-user generated content.